Happines
by DongMinChan
Summary: Tidak harus memiliki hubungan darah untuk menjadi keluarga / KYULINE BROTHERSHIP FF (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPINESS**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Lee Jonghyun, Kim Junmyeon, Choi Minho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku tidak ingin tidur disitu,ada kecoa dan juga panas"

"pindah saja ke apartemen mewah,gunakan black card mu itu"

.

.

.

"makanan sampah terus"

"yak,kau itu tidak masak,tidak membeli makanan,tinggal makan saja masih menghina,besok masak sendiri dan beli makanan pakai Black Card mu itu"

.

.

.

"yak kau tinggal disini dan patuhi aturan pemiliknya"

"aku hanya dititipkan bukan tinggal"

"seharusnya kau sadar kau itu sudah dibuang keluargamu,jika tidak mana mungkin mereka membuangmu ke rumah kumuh kami"

Wajah pemuda lebih muda itu memerah menahan marah,ucapan lelaki yang lebih tua dari dirinya itu memang benar,tapi dia saja enggan mengakui nya


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPINESS**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Lee Jonghyun, Kim Junmyeon, Choi Minho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka ber 4 menatap takjub ke arah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka

"Woah...mobil itu sangat mahal" ucap Jonghyun

"Dia tamu kita" ucap Kyuhyun

Dan sukses membuat 3 orang lainnya menatap bingung

"Ya, Suho-ah apa itu ibu mu?" Tanya Changmin

"Mana mau ibu ku datang ke tempat seperti ini Hyung, dia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari istana nya itu" gerutu Suho

Tak lama keluar lah sesosok remaja dan pria yang sudah berumur lalu pria tua itu membawa koper sedangkan remaja itu hanya membawa tas ransel di punggung nya

"Selamat malam" sapa pria tua itu ramah lalu mereka ber 4 balas membungkuk hormat sedangkan remaja di belakangnya hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun" panggil orang itu karena bingung yang mana

"Ah aku, anda pasti Ahjussi Kang" tebak Kyuhyun dan orang itu tersenyum

"Mari silahkan masuk, sebelum nya kenalkan ini ketiga dongsaengku"

Pria tua itu manggut manggut menatap 3 orang didepannya

"Ah..aku bukan adiknya, kami seumuran" ucap Changmin yang meluruskan perkataan Kyuhyun

Akhirnya ahjussi dan remaja itu ikut masuk, karena keterbatasan kursi Suho dan Jonghyun harus duduk di lantai

"Ah..kita perkenalan dulu saja nde" ucap Ahjussi Kang membuka pembicaraan

"Hmm Aku Shim Changmin, bisa dipanggil Chwang atau..."

"Tiang" ucap Suho menambahi dan sukses dihadiahi deathglare dari Changmin

Semua yang berada disitu tertawa kecuali remaja itu dia masih memasang tampang coolnya

"Aku Kim Junmyeon, bisa dipanggil Suho"

"Panggil saja pendek" ucap Changmin menambahi dan itu membuat Suho merengut kesal

"Aku Lee Jonghyun" ucap Jonghyun singkat pada Jelas

Lalu mereka semua menatap ke remaja itu karena mereka ingin tahu dia siapa

"Ah..anak ini" ahjussi Kang menyenggol bahu remaja itu memberi kode untuk perkenalan diri

"Minho" jawabnya ketus

"Hmm kau teman sekelasku Minho-ya" ucap Suho

Minho yang daritadi menatap ruangan sekarang menatap orang yang mengaku sebagai teman kelasnya itu

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu"

Changmin dan Jonghyun menahan rasa ingin tertawa mereka, sedangkan Suho tersenyum kecut mendapati jawaban yang seperti itu

"Ssstt Mino-ya bersikap yang baik, mereka semua Hyungmu" tegur Ahjussi itu

"Ah..maafkan anak ini"

Mereka mengangguk memaklumi

"Mulai hari ini Minho akan tinggal dengan kalian"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum berbeda dengan ke 3 orang lainnya

'What?anak songong ini, Hell No' gerutu Changmin dalam hati

'Aish..menganggu ketenangan rumah ini saja' gerutu Jonghyun

'Teman kelas biadab, biang onar, selalu ku sumpah serapahi dan sekarang harus seatap, oh...Suho wajahmu makin tambah keriput karenanya' gerutu Suho

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan dan mereka bertiga saling pandang lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk

"Ye..aku bisa berangkat bareng tiap hari" ucap Suho bahagia

'Hari hari berat akan dimulai' gerutu Suho dalam hatinya

"Dia dongsaeng yang imut" ucap Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Minho dan dihadiahi tatapan tidak suka lalu Changmin menarik tangannya dari bahu Minho

'Dia menyeramkan' gerutu Chanmgin dalam hati

"Ah...sepertinya mereka menerima mu, Syukurlah aku tenang meninggalkanmu disini" ucap Ahjussi Kang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~1209~**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Ahjussi Kang pergi, Kyuhyun mengajak Minho mengitari rumah sederahana mereka

"Ini dapur lalu ini..."

"Stopp, mana kamarku?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menjelaskan tiap sudut ruangan pun langsung diam dan kikuk dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk Minho

"Ah...ini kamarmu"

Setelah masuk Minho menatap Kyuhyun lagi

"Bahkan kamar mandi rumahku masih lebih besar"

Alis Kyuhyun berkedut ingin marah, karena anak didepannya ini sangat menguji kesabarannya

"Ah..rumah kami memang kecil"

"Sana aku mau tidur"

Wajah Kyuhyun bingung tadi dia mengatai sekarang dia mengusirnya

'Sabar Kyu sabar'

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar tak lama bantingan pintu kasar terdengar lalu mereka bertiga menatap Kyuhyun dan menertawai

"Hahaha...Hyung wajahmu" ucap Suho yang terpingkal pingkal

"Dia menggemaskan bukan?" Ledek Changmin

"Sangat menggemaskan Hyung hahaha" ledek Jonghyun

.

.

.

Pagi hari

mereka memiliki tradisi yaitu bergantian memasak sarapan kebutulan hari ini adalah giliran Changmin, dia membuat roti panggang dan susu, karena tugas itu dia harus bangun lebih pagi dari lainnya

Minho bangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi, kebetulan kamar mandi berada disebelah dapur, lalu Minho lewat tanpa menyapa Changmin

"Seperti ada setan lewat" sindir Changmin, Minho yang dengar memasang wajah masabodo, dia mendekat ke arah Changmin lalu

"Airnya dingin, sediakan aku air hangat"

Wajah Changmin seperti meremehkan dan kesal juga

"CEPAT, aku ingin mandi" bentak Minho

Changmin berlaga tak dengar dia melanjutkan acara mencuci piring

"Yak kau tuli? Cepat buatkan"

BYARR

Minho gelapan mengusap wajahnya yang habis disiram segelas air keran oleh Changmin

"NDE, Aku Tuli" ucap Changmin kesal

Minho pun segera masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya

"Hah, belum 24 jam sudah bikin naik darah"

Mereka ber 4 sudah berkumpul diruang makan dan bersiap untuk sarapan

"Hyung aku akan kesiangan"

"Bentar Jonghyun ah, kita harus menunggu nya"

Jonghyun mendesah pasrah tak lama orang yang ditunggu datang

"Minho ayo sarapan dulu"

Krik krik krik

Ucapan Kyuhyun seperti angin berlalu anak itu jalan saja tanpa menatap kearah mereka sedikit pun, dia asyik dengan ponselnya setelah Minho menghilang

"BWAHHAAA" mereka bertiga kompak menertawai Kyuhyun

"Yak, Kalian mau ku usir" kesal Kyuhyun

"Wajahmu lucu hahahaha" ledek Changmin

"Puk puk puk Hyung" ledek Suho

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~1209~**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho daritadi menatap Minho yang duduk disebrang barisan dengan dirinya, dia menjadi tertarik setelah anak itu tinggal dirumah mereka

"cih...dia tak mengenalku" ucap Suho tak terima

"mungkin satu sekolah ini tak mengenal dirinya" sindir Suho

Baekhyun teman sebangku Suho menatap heran ke arah Suho karena tidak biasanya anak rajin seperti Suho tidak memperhatikan guru

"hei, hyung" tegur Baekhyun tapi berbisik

Tapi Suho masih saja menatap kearah sebrang dan bersumpah serapah tak jelas

"Hyung" ucap Baekhyun keras membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian

"ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya sang guru

Suho kaget dan panik, begitupun Baekhyun

"ah...tadi ada kecoa di kursiku" ucap Suho sambil mencubit lengan Baekhyun

Baekhyun manggut-manggut setuju

"nde, tadi aku berteriak untuk memperingati Suho-hyung"

Guru mereka menatap intens

"baiklah nanti akan saya laporkan ke petugas kebersihan"

Mereka berdua bernafas lega

Karena kejadian itu Minho menatap kearah Suho, ah..dia baru sadar jika mereka sekelas, lagian dia masabodo dengan teman-temannya

TBC

* * *

huhu...gara-gara liat momen Smtown dubai jadi gatel mau lanjut ini, seneng banget bisa liat Minho senyum lagi bareng sama keluarga SM *abaikan

 **THANKS To :**

 **Kuroi Ilna, Rain, KS, Lalalolo, sparkyucho0, KimEunjiHwang**


End file.
